


Ванильное мороженое

by Tayash



Series: Vanilla [3]
Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash





	Ванильное мороженое

            Кентаро с трудом верит в услышанное. Просто это настолько нереально, как и его дебют в ближайшие полгода, но новость самая что ни на есть настоящая – у него будет отдельный фотосет с Тайгой. Этакое свидание влюбленной парочки с походом в магазин развлечений и поеданием одного на двоих мороженого. И Ясуи очень надеется, что оно окажется ванильным, хотя с другой стороны несколько боится этого – вдруг сорвёт крышу и захочется сделать какую-нибудь глупость?

            В любом случае, эта новость греет душу не хуже пушистого солнца в груди.

            Мороженое и в самом деле оказывается ванильным, и Кентаро с Тайгой многозначительно переглядываются, обмениваясь хитрыми улыбками. Им кажется, что это провокация в чистом виде, есть одно мороженое на двоих, быть так близко, слишком близко друг к другу, к сладким липким губам, которые до одури хочется зацеловать. Им совсем не сложно показывать на камеру радость от происходящего, потому что они в самом деле чувствуют себя такими, по-настоящему счастливыми.

            Можно не бояться проявить лишний жест, лишнее прикосновение и объятие. Обстановка сама к этому располагает, и они этим пользуются на все сто процентов. У Тайги острые худые плечи, на которые можно непринужденно положить голову. Или недвусмысленно устроиться позади него на скамейке, обнимая рукой за шею, которую хочется по сантиметру разметить поцелуями.

            Кёмото находит пристанище своим рукам на коленках Кентаро, которыми тот крепко сжимает Тайгины ребра. Сидит он при этом до жути удобно, подталкивая Тайгу к краю скамейки.

             - Если я сползу, ты свалишься за мной, - смеется Кёмото, пытаясь удержаться и не толкнуться назад, думая, что это будет выглядеть несколько неприлично.

             - Неа, - хохочет позади Ясуи и неожиданно сцепляет руки перед его лицом, притягивая к себе и утыкаясь подбородком ему в макушку. – Я не дам тебе упасть.

             - Звучит обнадеживающе.

           

            На жаре всё тает довольно быстро, а они словно соревнуются, кто будет держать само мороженое, а кто руку с мороженым, постоянно меняя положение и глупо хихикая.

             - Я буду сверху!

             - Нет, я! – вопит Кентаро и пытается вообще отобрать сладость, за что получает символичный подзатыльник от Кёмото. – Не трогай мороженое! Хотя не, забирай!

             - Нет, ты сверху не будешь, сам его держи.

             - Идиот.

             - Взаимно, - шикает на него Тайга, и они всё-таки определяются с позой для фото.

            Как назло мороженое тает слишком быстро, и есть его тоже приходится быстро. В итоге – перепачканные сладкие губы и двусмысленные переглядывания с одной мыслью в голове, которой не суждено сбыться, пока они на съемках.

            Кентаро тянет руку и небольшим полотенцем вытирает Тайге губы, а сам облизывается, не дав ему повторить этот жест, и показывает язык.

             - Припомню!

             - У тебя будет много возможностей сделать это, - хохочет Ясуи, уворачиваясь от очередного подзатыльника. – И прекрати меня бить, я твой семпай!

             - И что с того? – Тайга отбирает у него мороженое и пытается в одиночку его доесть, но Кентаро дергает его за руку и в мороженом оказывается нос. – Ясуи! Вот какой из тебя семпай, если ты сам ребёнок!

             - Дай вытру, - Кентаро снова тянется, но пальцы ловко перехватывают запястье, останавливая. Это длится секунд пятнадцать, пока Кентаро не шепчет одними губами, - Ка.ме.ра… Хахаха, повёлся! – он прыгает, радуясь, что удалось провести Тайгу.

             - Идиот, - вздыхает Кёмото и суёт ему недоеденное мороженое. – На, сам с ним разделывайся, умник.

 

            ***     

            Тайга так счастлив, что после съемок предлагает Ясуи поехать к нему под предлогом поиграть в приставку. Конечно, это намёк, только сказать прямо Тайга не может – стесняется. Но Кентаро удивительно понятлив и берет инициативу в свои руки.

            Они высаживаются на пару остановок раньше, и Ясуи тянет Тайгу куда-то в проулок, петляя в поворотах.

             - Куда ты меня ведешь? – настороженно интересуется он, наблюдая перед собой спину в светлой футболке. Тот не оборачивается, просто идёт вперед.

             - Тебе понравится.

            Тайге ничего не остается кроме как следовать за ним, надеясь, что в нем не проснулся какой-нибудь маньяк, желающий в лучшем случае отыметь где-нибудь в безлюдном месте. Эта мысль вызывает нервный смешок, ведь это никак нельзя даже близко поставить с Кентаро. Он совсем не такой.

            Они останавливаются у двери безо всяко-разных украшательств и опознавательных знаков. Лишь табличка, написанная от руки «Открыто». Ясуи толкает ручку, над головой мелодично переливается колокольчик, и они оказываются в крошечном помещении с тремя столиками. На каждом по несколько разномастных свечей, высоких тонких и маленьких пузатых в алюминиевых круглых подставках. Кентаро ведет его в дальний угол и приглашающее выдвигает стул.

             - Садись.

             - Что ты задумал? – настороженно спрашивает Тайга и с интересом озирается в незнакомом помещении. – Мы же вроде ко мне собирались.

             - Ещё не вечер, - улыбается Кентаро и поднимает руку для заказа. – Как обычно, пожалуйста. На двоих. Тебе понравится, - снова обращается он к Тайге и тому кажется, что у Ясуи в глазах танцуют языки пламени, а может это просто отблески от зажжённых свеч. – Я частенько прихожу сюда, когда хочу привести мысли в порядок и восстановить, скажем, душевное спокойствие.

             - Да? И кто же его нарушает? По мне ты всегда спокоен.

             - А если я скажу, что это ты?

            У Тайги ёкает где-то под ребрами, и он понимает, что удобнее всего смотреть на сложенные на краю стола собственные ладони. Ясуи как никто другой умеет смущать, чем бесстыдно пользуется, пусть и не всегда осознанно.

            Перед ним опускается чашка с горячим кофе и сердце ёкает в очередной раз - аромат ванили приятно щекочет нос. Он улыбается против воли, широко и радостно.

             - Знаешь, чем меня порадовать, да?

             - Это наш с тобой аромат, - тихо шепчет Кентаро, и в полутемном помещении, освещенном лишь свечами, этот шепот кажется слишком особенным. – Я тебя смущаю, да? Прости, но ты такой милый, когда смущаешься, - улыбается он и тянет руку через столик. – Сегодня особенный день, расслабься, всё будет хорошо.

            Тайга неуверенно берет Ясуи за руку и чувствует совсем не то, как на съемках с мороженым, когда каждое прикосновение такое естественное. Ему кажется, будто между ними пробегают белые змейки электричества и кожу покалывает.

 

            ***

            Они выходят, когда на улице уже темнеет, а главные улицы освещены огнями. Тайга рад, что Кентаро решает вести его через неприметные слабо освещенные улочки, не выпуская из своей ладони его руку.

            Спустя время они стоят перед дверью дома Тайги, пока тот с долей удивления пялится на свет в окнах – очевидно, что кто-то дома все-таки есть, а он так надеялся остаться наедине с Кентаро.

             - Чего ждешь? – спрашивает Ясуи и отпускает его руку, словно догадавшись о его мыслях. – Боишься?

             - Глупости, конечно же… да, - обреченно выдыхает Тайга и опускает глаза словно смущенная школьница. Ему стыдно в этом признаться, но Кентаро и так понимает.

             - Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - уверенно заявляет он и приглашающе указывает ладонью на дверь. Против его солнечной улыбки Тайга не может противостоять и открывает её.

             - Я дома! – кричит он с порога, разуваясь и кивая Ясуи идти за ним. – Мам?

            Их встречает женщина с улыбкой на лице и в клетчатом фартуке – видимо, что-то готовила к возвращению сына.

             - С возвращением, милый. О, Кентаро-кун, я не ожидала, что ты сегодня придешь. Мы тебе всегда рады. Давайте, мыть руки и ужинать.

             - Ну мам, мы только что поели в кафешке… Мы не голодные, - тянет Тайга, намереваясь уйти в свою комнату и тут же добавляет, чтобы не получить при друге выговор, - мы чуть позже поужинаем, ладно? Вот и хорошо. Идем, - он неосознанно хватает Ясуи за руку и уводит к себе.

            В комнате он щелкает замком, выдыхает и случайно опускает взгляд на сомкнутые, еще более бледные в темноте, пальцы на загорелом запястье. Сердце стучит где-то под кадыком, а язык непроизвольно пробегает по сухим губам. Ему одновременно страшно и волнительно. Они одни в закрытой комнате и можно делать все, что хочется, но там за несколько стен, мама готовит ужин, и Тайга боится быть слишком громким, боится, что их могут услышать.

            Кентаро освобождает своё запястье так легко и изящно, словно делает это, по меньшей мере, в тысячный раз, и Тайга чувствует на щеке его уверенное прикосновение. Ему хочется сделать сотню глупых вещей, которые обычно делают девчонки, но что-то останавливает.

             - Включишь свет? – шепчет он, и Кёмото ощущает настолько сильное волнение, что у него едва не подкашиваются ноги – он впервые слышит, как Кентаро говорит таким томным, глубоким шепотом, от которого хочется сказать «да» вне зависимости от того, что ему предложат.

            Он кивает и слепо шарит рукой по стене, ища выключатель. Через пару секунд загорается рассеянный свет, приглушенный матовым стеклом. Черты лица смягчаются, и Тайга начинает чувствовать себя еще более неуверенно, чем в темноте. Кентаро приподнимается на носочках и прикасается к губам Кёмото, осторожно, но безбоязненно. Он уверен, что его не оттолкнут, потому что Тайга сам этого хочет.

             - Не бойся меня…

             - Я не боюсь, - шепчут губы в ответ, обжигая кожу. – Просто странно…

            Кёмото всё-таки набирается смелости и кладет руки ему на плечи, сцепляя пальцы в замок за шеей. Теперь он не отпустит Кентаро, даже если тот захочет отстраниться. Самого Ясуи такой расклад более чем устраивает. Он запускает ладони под футболку и толкает Тайгу к стене, одновременно прижимаясь к нему бедрами. Становится жарко.

             - Ты слишком много думаешь, отключись, - Кентаро кладет руки на белые джинсы, уверенно справляется с замком и чуть стягивает их, перемещая пальцы на поясницу. – Не думай, чувствуй.

            Кёмото судорожно сглатывает и поджимает губы. Он хочет чувствовать, даже слишком остро этого хочет, но забыться не дает мысль о постороннем присутствии. Ему приходится поднять руки, когда Кентаро настойчиво тянет вверх его футболку, взъерошив светлые короткие волосы, бросает её под ноги и снимает свою.

             - Я говорил, что у тебя красивое тело? – Кентаро снова прижимается к нему и целует выступающую ключицу. Ему ужасно хочется оставить парочку засосов на видных местах, а еще лучше пару укусов, но нельзя, а сдерживаться так сложно. Кентаро без преувеличения обожает худобу Тайги – не болезненную, а совершенно естественную и очаровательную. Он в который раз ловит себя на мысли, что девушка из Кёмото была бы идеальная, но в том-то и дело, что ему, как парню, это идет гораздо больше. – Если нет, то говорю ещё раз. Ты одурительно красивый, Тайга. Настолько, что мне кажется, будто это происходит не со мной.

             - Ты дурак? – выдыхает Тайга с улыбкой и тянется за поцелуем, сжимая пальцами рыже-русые волосы Кентаро и запрокидывая его голову. Он не знает, откуда в нем появляется столько смелости, но ему это нравится. Нравится быть ведущим. Нравится, когда Ясуи глухо стонет ему в рот, не ожидая такой настойчивости. Он словно изголодавшийся по человеческой ласке зверек, тянется за Тайгой, желая получить еще больше. – Ты и правда, дурак, если так думаешь.

             - Не называй меня…

             - Как? – хитро улыбается Тайга. – Дурашка Ясуи?

             - Ну все, ты напросился!

            Кентаро крепко хватает его за запястье и с силой дергает на себя, а после отталкивает в сторону дивана, с кривой усмешкой наблюдая, как Тайга морщится от боли, зацепившись локтем за деревянный подлокотник. Не дав ему опомниться, Ясуи в секунду оказывается рядом и хватает под коленками, почти стаскивая его на край под жалобное ойканье.

             - Ты что удумал? – шипит на него Тайга, потирая ушибленное место, а Кентаро опускается перед ним на колени, хватаясь пальцами за пояс расстегнутых джинсов.

             - Буду наказывать за «дурашку», - улыбается он, опуская взгляд, и несколькими ловкими движениями освобождает его от ненужной одежды.

            Кёмото краснеет и закрывает глаза. Он не в силах смотреть, как соблазнительно облизывается Кентаро и как привычно заводит за уши пряди волос. Он почти слышит своё бешено стучащее сердце, или это не его, а Ясуи? Тайга не видит Кентаро, но отчетливо представляет, словно его образ выжжен на сетчатке. Кентаро ведет губами по нетронутой солнцем коже, не выдерживает, и все-таки оставляет пару ярких отметин, зная, что уж в этих местах можно, что в этих местах никто не увидит.

Мир переворачивается.

            Тайга забывает на долгие секунды, как дышать - только губы застывают в немом стоне - а когда вспоминает, то судорожно хватает ртом воздух. С каждым движением Ясуи он растворяется, забывает обо всем на свете, в том числе и о маме на кухне и о том, что надо быть тише, но он не может. Не сейчас. Не в такой момент.

            Пальцы вцепляются в выжженные не одним десятком окрашиваний волосы, но Кентаро мягко отстраняет их от себя, не давая собой руководить, и тогда Тайга прикусывает костяшки, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся стоны. Ему просто чертовски хорошо, и он не может этого скрывать.

             - Кента…ро…, Кентаро, - шипит Тайга сквозь сжатые челюсти, пытаясь не сорваться и не застонать. Ему немного неловко, но он чуть-чуть приоткрывает веки и смотрит на Ясуи, не в силах оторваться от этого зрелища. Загорелая кожа резко контрастирует с его бледностью, выбившиеся из-за уха прядки взмокли и потемнели, а в капельках пота на висках отражается мягкое свечение комнаты.

            Кёмото внезапно понимает, что не дышит уже пару минут, а Ясуи отрывается от своего занятия и смотрит Тайге прямо в глаза – внимательно и неотрывно, заставляя краснеть еще больше и отворачивать голову.

             - Обожаю, когда ты смущаешься, - хихикает Кентаро и облизывается как раз в тот момент, когда Тайга украдкой на него смотрит. – Ммм, ну что? Чего моя девочка ещё хочет?

             - Не называй меня так… - шикает парень, но задыхается от медленного и дразнящего прикосновения языка Ясуи. – Черт…

             - Что ты там сказал, мм? – усмехнулся он, продолжая дразнить и издеваться над Тайгой, не давая ни шанса приблизиться к получению конечного удовольствия. – Я не расслышал.

             - Заткнись и делай своё дело…

             - Огрызаешься? Тогда придется тебе сделать невыносимо хорошо. И только посмей отвести глаза.

            Тайга ощутимо дрожит от возбуждения и накапливающегося напряжения, которое только увеличивается. Как и просил Ясуи, Тайга смотрит неотрывно, до цветных пятен перед глазами, но это слишком тяжело, наблюдать, как Кентаро сантиметр за сантиметром опускается над ним, пока не касается носом особенно нежной кожи внизу живота и замирает на долгие секунды.

            У Тайги чертовски перехватывает дыхание, он прикусывает кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, чтобы оставаться в сознании и не поплыть от переполняющих нереально-новых чувств, но понимает, что не может. Ясуи впивается пальцами в бедра Кёмото так сильно, что там останутся синяки, и словно выныривает, пробыв долгое время под водой. В этот же момент Тайга кончает, закрыв глаза и до боли прогнувшись в пояснице.

            Кентаро облизывает губы и довольно улыбается, оставляя на животе пару поцелуев.

             - Не слишком жестокое наказание? – шепчет он Тайге на ухо, подхватывая его под спину и усаживая нормально, подальше от края дивана. – Эй, ты жив вообще?

             - Дурашка Ясуи, - лениво ворочает языком Кёмото и открывает глаза. Он подносит к лицу руку с явными следами собственных зубов на коже и чуть хмурится. – Если будешь меня так наказывать каждый раз, я готов обзывать тебя двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю триста шестьдесят пять дней в году. Но за это, - он разворачивает ладонь так, чтобы показать, - я тебя накажу. Правда, не сегодня.

            Кентаро кивает, садится рядом и берет его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Он долго-долго смотрит на аккуратные четкие отметины, о чем-то задумавшись. А потом подносит ладонь к губам, осторожно целует и прижимает к своей щеке, остро ощущая неизвестно откуда взявшийся аромат.  

             - Ты идиот? – смешно фыркая, спрашивает почти пришедший в себя Тайга, и Ясуи кивает, расплываясь в дурацкой улыбке.

             - К тому же ещё по уши в тебя влюбленный. Ты, кстати, мороженым сейчас пахнешь… ванильным, - мечтательно произносит Кентаро и бросает на него недвусмысленный взгляд.

            Тайга начинает смеяться. Его забавляет ситуация – полураздетый Кентаро, желающий мороженого ближе к ночи, он сам полностью обнаженный и пахнущий этим самым мороженым. Причем он прекрасно понимает, к чему клонит Ясуи, и даже не подумает отказаться.

             - Будет тебе мороженое, но сначала мы поужинаем, а то мама рассердится. Да и я умираю с голоду.

             - Как скажешь, я же у тебя гость, - отзывается Кентаро, обнимает его за шею, притягивая к себе, и целует. – Надеюсь один из желанных.

             Тайга удивленно выгибает бровь и дарит ему еще один поцелуй.

             - Ты точно дурак. Ты больше, чем просто гость. По крайней мере, для меня. И запомни уже - у нас с тобой всё слишком, дурашка. Давай, одевайся!

            Он поднимается, подбирая с пола свои джинсы и брошенную у двери футболку, смотрит на взъерошенные рыже-русые волосы Кентаро и не может перестать улыбаться. Он тоже чувствует запах ванили, аромат их истории, который с ними от начала и до самого конца, которого, как они оба надеются, никогда не будет.


End file.
